Season 13
Season 13 is the thirteenth season of JayGT. The season was done parallel to the real-life Season 13, being the only season of JayGT to be done this way. JayDK, Cards, Spinach, and Foxy served as main judges. Saf, Cipher, Smack, and one other will serve as side judges. Episodes Auditions *Episode 1301 *Episode 1302 *Episode 1303 *Episode 1304 *Episode 1305 *Episode 1306 Top 80 Contenders *'The Savitsky Cats', Cat Act *'Jimmy Ichihana', Magician *'We Three', Band *'La Fontane Umane', Novelty Act *'Junior New System', Dance Group *'Flau'jae', Rapper *'Vicki Barbolak', Stand-Up Comedienne *'Uncle Clutch', Novelty Act *'The Sacred Riana', Spooky Magician *'Yumbo Dump', Body Sound Making Duo *'NUNNABOVE', Band *'Us the Duo', Vocal Duo *'Fratelli Rossi', Acrobatic Duo *'Christina Wells', Singer *'Da RepubliK', Dance Group *'Geoffrey Berhault', Tightrope Acrobat *'Alex Hooper', Stand-Up Comedian *'Mochi', Multimedia Juggler *[[Sixto and Lucia|'Sixto and Lucia']], Quick Change Duo *[[Noah Guthrie|'Noah Guthrie']], Singer and Guitarist *[[Neo-Geisha|'Neo-Geisha']], Japanese Folk Dance Group *[[Jenny Klimantova|'Jenny Klimantova']], Hula-Hoop Artist *[[Sethward|'Sethward']], Novelty Act *[[The Future Kingz|'The Future Kingz']], Dance Group *[[Storynest|'Storynest']], Virtual Reality Act *[[Rénald Zapata|'Rénald Zapata']], Painter *[[Ms. Trysh|'Ms. Trysh']], Singer *[[Nathan Spare|'Nathan Spare']], Fire Breather *[[Srikanta Barefoot|'Srikanta Barefoot']], Cyr Wheel Acrobat *[[Trinh Tra My|'Trinh Tra My']], Aerialist *[[Lord Nil|'Lord Nil']], Escape Artist *[[Zoltan Kaszas|'Zoltan Kaszas']], Stand-up Comedian *[[Hans|'Hans']], Singer/Dancer/Accordionist *[[Samuel J. Comroe|'Samuel J. Comroe']], Stand-up Comedian *[[OC Music and Dance|'OC Music and Dance']], Orchestral Choir *[[Harold & Regan|'Harold & Regan']], Dance Duo *[[Carlos and Sofia|'Carlos and Sofia']], Acrobatic Dance Duo *[[Laurent Piron|'Laurent Piron']], Magician *[[Lioz Shem Tov|'Lioz Shem Tov']], Comedy Mentalist *[[Shannon and Reckon|'Shannon and Reckon']], Dog Act *[[Benjamin and Adam|'Benjamin and Adam']], Pole Acrobat Duo *[[Blaise Ryndes|'Blaise Ryndes']], Bubbleologist *[[Duo Non Stop|'Duo Non Stop']], Rola Bola Duo *[[UDI|'UDI']], Blacklight Dance Group *[[Rudi Rok and Sari Aalto|'Rudi Rok and Sari Aalto']], Ventriloquist Duo *[[Daniel Emmet|'Daniel Emmet']], Opera Singer *[[Lauren Weintraub|'Lauren Weintraub']], Singer and Guitarist *[[Mr. Uekusa|'Mr. Uekusa']], Suspenseful Stripper *[[Duo Transcend|'Duo Transcend']], Trapeze Duo *[[Annaliese Nock|'Annaliese Nock']], Danger Act *[[Amanda Mena|'Amanda Mena']], Singer *[[Troy James|'Troy James']], Contortionist *[[Academy of Villains|'Academy of Villains']], Shadow Dance Group *[[Vivien Vajda|'Vivien Vajda']], Jump Rope Acrobat *[[Joseph O'Brien|'Joseph O'Brien']], Singer and Pianist *[[Jim Mouth|'Jim Mouth']], Mouth Stuffer *[[French Accent|'French Accent']], Accordionist/Stand-up Comedian *[[Glennis Grace|'Glennis Grace']], Singer *[[Darzana|'Darzana']], Dance Group *[[Sweet Potato & Josie|'Sweet Potato & Josie']], Sweet Potato Cooking Instructors *[[Chris Cox|'Chris Cox']], Mentalist *[[Kenny Thomas|'Kenny Thomas']], Motorcycle Stunt Performer *[[Rob Lake|'Rob Lake']], Magician *[[Brian King Joseph|'Brian King Joseph']], Electric Violinist *[[Andy Huggins|'Andy Huggins']], Stand-up Comedian *[[David Pereira|'David Pereira']], Acrobatic Dancer *[[Cliff Cobblestone|'Cliff Cobblestone']], Stand-up Comedian *[[Géométrie Variable|'Géométrie Variable']], Geometric Dance Group *[[Brody Ray|'Brody Ray']], Singer/Guitarist Top 36 *'Zurcaroh', Acrobatic Group *[[Front Pictures|'Front Pictures']], Multimedia Performance Group Auditioning *'Voices of Hope Children's Choir', Choir *'Harold & Regan', Dance Duo *'Kaylee and Eddie', Dance Duo *'Quin and Misha', Ballroom Dance Duo *'Lioz Shem Tov', Comedy Magician *'Little Jeffrey' Singer *'Shannon and Reckon', Dog Act *'Benjamin and Adam', Pole Acrobat Duo *'Blaise Ryndes', Bubbleologist *'Duo Non Stop', Rolla Bolla Duo *'UDI', Blacklight Group *'Natalie Ong', Singer *'Daniel Emmet', Opera Singer *'Duo Transcend', Aerial Duo *'Annaliese Nock', Daredevil *'Amanda Mena', Singer *'Carlos and Sofia', Acrobatic Dance Duo *'Jake Keeble', Singer and Pianist *'Lauren Weintraub', Singer and Guitarist *'Mr. Uekusa', Suspenseful Stripper *'Rudi Rok and Sari Aalto', Ventriloquist Duo *'Troy James', Contortionist *'Academy of Villains', Shadow Dance Group *'Vivien Vajda', Jump Rope Acrobat *'Joseph O'Brien', Singer and Pianist *'French Accent', Accordionist and Stand-up Comedian *'Glennis Grace', Singer *'Darzana', Dance Group *'Chris Cox', Mentalist *'Kenny Thomas', Motorcyclist *'Rob Lake', Magician *'Brian King Joseph', Electric Violinist *'Andy Huggins', Stand-up Comedian *'Leah Mathies', Singer and Guitarist *'Bill Thrasher', Michael Jackson Impersonating Hula-Hooper *'Brody Ray', Singer and Guitarist *'Frat Attack', Dance Group *'Cristy Joy', Comedic Singer *'Jim Mouth', Mouth Stuffer *'Sweet Potato & Josie', Vocal Duo *'Making People Feel Good', Massage Therapist *'Dr. Steve', Singer *'Bryan Kellen', Stand-up Comedian *'Cliff Cobblestone', Stand-up Comedian *'Géométrie Variable', Geometric Dance Group *'David Pereira', Contortionist Dancer *'Chop and Steele', Novelty Act *'Angel Garcia', Singer *'Patches', Rapper *'Oscar and Pam', Dog Act Category:Seasons Category:Real Seasons